Rhapsody in Blue
by sparky-poo
Summary: AU. They said she doesn't have enough talent. Katara Iluak, pianist and resident Type-A perfectionist struggles to find herself and the music that defines her, with unexpected help from an ex-arsonist who plays mean saxophone.


**Don't own A: TLA and its characters. Don't own the songs either.**

**-**

**Rhapsody in Blue  
****Chapter 1: _Willow Weep for Me_**

**-**

**-**

_Willow weep for me  
Willow weep for me  
Bent your branches down along the ground  
and cover me  
Listen to my plea  
Hear me willow and weep for me_

_-_

_-_

_It was a dream._

_She was sitting beside a pond in the most beautiful garden she ever saw in her life and in her surroundings there were all kinds of flowers; lilies, roses, and orchids with their beautiful petals; all in one wholesome color; spotless white._

_The water in the pond beside her was tranquil, not even a tiny ripple disturbed its clear reflection._

_She can hear music flowing through her ears; soft tunes of a piano accompanied by soothing hums of violins- she closed her eyes let herself lost in the drowning melody-_

_Unexpectedly the music changed- it was more spontaneous now, with some abrupt breaks and sudden rushes in notes- uneven tempos and disharmonious tunes- she opened her eyes, upset that her moment of serenity was disturbed-_

_Her surroundings surprised her, as the once pure white flowers changed their colors- unconventional colors- she was sure she saw a lily with the same color texture as a panda's skin- and the previously calm water in the pond rippled and surged._

_The world around her was quickly turned into some kind of bizarre- avant-garde- and colorful space and she could only point the blame at the strange music._

_There's a new sound now- some kind of a trumpet, judging by the noise, but it was deeper somehow- more soulful, and she found herself entranced by the sound-_

"Katara!"

_Did the flower just call her name?_

"Wake up!"

"Your letter's coming today! You know, from the Institute?"

Katara Iluak jolted awake.

-

-

"I'm up!"

Hearing his sister's raucous racket- it was funny how certain words affected certain people in a certain day- Sokka Iluak sighed.

"Dad, she's up."

"Thank you son, but I don't think your line about the letter was necessary."

Hakoda Iluak half-glared, half-smiled at his son from his place at the kitchen counter- Sokka smelled pancakes- _yum, blueberry- _grudgingly put on his apron- _no touching if you're not cooking!- _from the hanging rack and strode forward.

"Nah, Katara'll get over it. And I'm not lying. The letter's coming today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's what Professor Arnook told me. He sent Katara the best of luck- hey Dad; do you think blueberry pancakes go well with peanut butter?"

"I've never tried, son- perhaps-"

"Good morning Dad! Morning Sokka! What are we having for- Sokka! Is that _peanut butter_ you're spreading on the _blueberry _pancakes?"

The only daughter of the Iluak family- and the only female in vicinity of their loft marched and squished herself between the two males, and forcefully- _and with lightning speed, the males noted-_ snatched the full plate of blueberry pancakes her brother was holding in the middle of his 'let's-find-out-how-peanut-butter-and-blueberry-pancakes-taste-when-they're-mixed together' attempt, causing said brother drop of his spoon full of peanut butter onto his shiny, clean, white apron.

"Katara!"

"I'm not going to wash your apron!"

"Give me back my pancakes!"

"They're not _yours, _Dad made them! And you can't just spread peanut butter on them like that!"

"I want to know what they taste like!"

"Sokka, I know you're a genius, but please, peanut butter and blueberry pancakes?"

-

-

Hakoda smiled as he looked at his bickering children, and stole a meaningful glance at a framed photograph perched on the edge of the dining table near him. _Your grandchildren never changed, mother. It's been a long year for all of us… now Sokka's entering his final year, and Katara is receiving her Advanced Program test results from the Institute today._

Entering her grandchildren to The Ba Sing Se Institute of Music has been his mother's; Kanna's dream. Hakoda himself couldn't fulfill her dream, as he was whisked away at his young age to the military academy. It was a harsh world they were living in back then, and as a man who was needed by his country as a soldier, Hakoda didn't really have time for play, much less enjoy any form of music.

But as luck would have it, his wife was a talented pianist; Hakoda met her when he was on a vacation, a break from his military duties back then. As cliché as it was, he fell in love with her at first sight, and after some encouragement from his mother Kanna and his bestfriend Bato, he decided to court her.

They married after he resigned from his post in the military, the war has been over for quite a long time- and he wanted his own peaceful times with his family and friends. His wife had Sokka in the following year, and Katara was born just a year after his son's birth.

When Katara was just barely four years old, his wife… Hakoda closed his eyes. _Today's not the right time to drown in sorrowful memories, _he reminded himself.

He moved to Ba Sing Se shortly after her death, bringing both his four-years-old daughter and five-years-old son with him. They settled down in a modern loft in the newly developed section on the edge of the central part of the city, near the famous music institute.

Sokka was seven when his father and grandmother took him to the nearest music store, where they- at his request- _that one's too small, I want the big one- _bought him a scaled-down cello.

At first, Hakoda was skeptical about his son playing cello- much less playing classical music with a cello but Sokka proved himself to his father. He's not as ambitious as his sister, though- Hakoda never worry about that- his children are different.

Katara was a different story altogether. The moment she heard about her mother's skills in playing the piano, the girl had set her eyes on entering Ba Sing Se Institute of Music, and his mother, who were living with them after her daughter-in-law died was more than willing to supply her beloved granddaughter with great knowledge in the subject of music. The young girl played her first tunes on a piano when she was six.

Finally, after finishing junior high, Kanna took Sokka to the entrance exam of the prestigious Ba Sing Se Institute of Music. It was tough, but he managed to pass.

At the end of Sokka's first term, one of his mentors, Professor Arnook, called Hakoda to his office. What he heard from the professor left him speechless. His son? The Advanced Program?

The Advanced Program, true to its name, is a learning system invented for the students who the teachers thought have greater talents than the others. They said that the students who got admitted to the program are geniuses and prodigies. Usually, one has to pass a series of tests to enter it, but as Professor Arnook said, Sokka has that 'extraordinary' factor in him.

Hakoda agreed to enter his son to the program. And contrary to what others predicted, Sokka seemed to take everything in stride. His talent as a composer was discovered there, and at the end of the year, he was one of the lucky students to have their composition played by the Omashu Philharmonic Orchestra.

Katara entered the school when Sokka started his second year. She passed the entrance exams with flying colors, and greater scores than his brother's. Both Hakoda and Kanna have no doubts that the girl will follow her brother's footsteps. But another year ended, and Hakoda received no invitation or calls form any of his daughter's mentors.

Unwilling to give up, Katara entered the Advanced Program Tests with some of her friends. It was strenuous. Hakoda remembered coming home to find her cooped up with music textbooks all around her, continuing her studies even after midnight. The piano in their loft never stopped playing. Even Sokka, who hates studying in general, helped his sister. They can be seen quizzing each other in coffee shops to supermarkets.

And today, Hakoda eyed the door expectantly; his daughter will receive her results.

-

-

"You mean you've received your letter?"

"_Yeah, Katara. Should I open it, or do you want me to wait for yours to come?"_

"Open it, Aang. I know Gyatso must be very anxious down there."

"_Tell me about it- Momo! Stop fighting with Appa!"_

"I wonder if Toph's arrived at her house already…"

"_It did. She's on her own phone right now, calling the Institute. They really pissed her off."_

"Really. Why?"

"_Apparently, they forgot that Toph can't read."_

"You've got to be kidding me."

"_Nope, no kidding. But she got in, I guess. Teo said he heard her yelling when he passed The Bei Fong mansion this morning."_

"That's great! I'll call her after this. Have you opened your letter?"

"_Wait, wait- Oh god, my hand's trembling… I'm reading… Aang Monkh- Thank you for entering- The council of judges- Congratulations- Katara, I'm in!"_

"Congratulations! Wow, Aang, I'm so proud at you!"

"_Thanks, Katara. I'm glad I opened it with you- I mean, with you on the phone, of course. Hey, do you want to go somewhere-"_

"What's that Sokka- Oh, Aang! My letter's here! I'll call you back after I opened it, okay! See you!"

_-_

_-_

The moment Katara put down her phone, her brother was waving the big white envelope that had just came.

"Look what I've got…" His words died on his lips when his sister made a move to snatch the envelope from his hands. But after the squabbles over the pancakes earlier, Sokka came prepared. He dodged her skillfully, holding the envelope high above their hands. "Not so fast, Katara!"

"Sokka!" His sister's pissed face is a warning in most days, but today, he didn't care.

"If you want it, come and get it!"

Katara's eyes narrowed. She wanted to see her letter, and she wanted to see it now.

Sokka looked at his sister anxiously, wondering what was going through her mind. She seemed to just stopped, and-

Katara pounced.

Five seconds later, Sokka Iluak was nothing more than a mess on the floor.

"Crazy sisters…"

_-_

_-_

This is it.

It was just her and her letter now. She had taken safety precautions and went to her room. She left it unlocked, of course. Her father knew that her letter was coming today, and he knew better than to barge in.

She absentmindedly touched her necklace. _All those books, the studying, and the tests… I'll make you both proud, Mother, Gran-Gran._

She took a deep breath, and tore open the envelope.

-

-

"You heard anything, son?"

"Shush, dad. She's inside."

"The letter's here?"

"Yeah. God, she's been there for freaking twenty minutes! What took her so long?"

"Patience, Sokka."

"But she's been silent for all those twenty minutes!"

"I'm sure she's just… taking it all in."

"Hey Dad… What if she didn't get it? What if she…" Sokka lowered his voice until it was even less than a whisper, "…_failed."_

His father was opening his mouth to answer when the doorknob turned. The two males hurriedly scrambled to the living room, Sokka lounging in the sofa as if he was watching the television, and Hakoda hid himself behind the newspapers.

"So…" Sokka tried to sound as normally as possible, "What did it say?"

His heart dropped when he saw his sister's blank face. "No."

His father seemed to notice the same thing. "Katara…"

"I didn't get it." Her voice was in monotone, in contrast from her usual emotional manner.

She handed over her letter to Sokka before her family could say anything, and before they can actually _do _anything she was back in her room, the sound of the knob telling them she locked it this time.

"Dad…"

"Let's see the letter."

-

-

_Ba Sing Se Institute of Music  
__172 Middle Street  
__Ba Sing Se, BSS 15210_

_Miss Katara Iluak,_

Our talented student

_First of all, we would like to thank you for participating in our Advanced Program Practical Test for that was held in March 2008, as one of the requirements for all the students of Ba Sing Se Institute of Music who wish to enter the prestigious program._

_You chose to play the piece: The Butterfly Etude by Frederick Chopin in your application for the program._

_The council of judges, which consisted of Madame Wu from Psychology of Music, Professor Hamma from Piano Division, Professor Jeong-Jeong from Musical Theory and our own Headmaster Long Feng had deliberately and thoughtfully evaluated all your results from the overall test, and we hope we have chosen the right decision not only for you, Miss Katara, but for our beloved Ba Sing Se Institute of Music._

_Therefore, we are sorry to inform you that you did not pass our Advanced Program Test. In the new school year, you will be placed in the Regular Program, with Professor Hamma as your Practical Mentor._

_Do not feel discouraged by our decision. You have performed remarkably well, but the judges all agreed that it would be best if you continue to improve your skills in the Regular Program in the following year. If you are still determined to make it into the Advanced Program, you may discuss your options with your Practical Mentor at the beginning of the next school year._

_We look forward to see you in the Institute as an Eleventh Grade Student._

_Failure is not a thing to be ashamed, as it is merely an overdue success._

_Best Regards,_

_Kwan Li, M. Ed  
__Head of Education Development_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Gone my lovely dreams  
Lovely summer dreams  
Gone and left me here  
To weep my tears along the stream  
Sad as I can be  
Hear me willow and weep for me_

_-_

_-_

**Song: Willow Weep for Me, by Mark Murphy and Frank Sinatra.**


End file.
